Frustration
by Fanatic4Fiction
Summary: What happens when a certain soulmate neglects the other. Lightweight fluff. Hannah/Thierry with a special appearance from James and Ash.


So I haven't submitted anything in a while, so here you go! I wrote this a while ago, but I just barely finished it when I was struck with a sudden idea. Lol, I hope you guys like it! Don't forget to review! :)

* * *

><p>If there was one thing Hannah hated even more than people ignoring her...It was Thierry ignoring her.<p>

Well, he wasn't exactly ignoring her- he was just _really_ busy with running Circle Daybreak. Yeah, yeah, yeah. She knew it was selfish for her to grow frustrated with him, but honestly? They'd barely touched in weeks. _Weeks._

What kind of signal was _that _suppose to send to her?

So that's how she wound up in front on his office door. Hannah bit her lip furiously, tapping her finger against her crossed arms, debating on whether or not to just barge in there and give him a piece of her mind. No pun intended.

"Lady Hannah?" Keller whispered from behind. Hannah jumped slightly.

"Yes, Keller?" she paused, blinking. "You can just call me Hannah, I'm nothing special."

"Oh, um...Okay." Keller mumbled. She cleared her throat. "Could you inform Lord Thierry that his limo is here?"

Hannah only nodded. "Oh! Keller, how did Galen like that dress you wore last night?"

Keller blushed slightly. "He-He said it looked very nice. Thanks for helping me pick it out."

She smiled. "Anytime." Hannah watched Keller walk out of sight before swinging to face the door again. She let out a harsh breath before opening and stepping in quickly. "Hey, Thierry."

The blonde haired boy (he acted like an adult but he was still 19) looked up. "Hannah, what can I do for you?"

She frowned slightly. Jeez, he didn't have to be so...Formal about it all. "Um, your limo's here."

He nodded, putting away papers.

"So..." she whistled awkwardly. "How've you been?"

_Lame question,_ she thought.

Thierry smiled genuinely before appearing at her side. He chuckled lightly, giving her a quick peck on the cheek. "I'll be back around eight."

And he was gone. Hannah groaned.

Damn her for being too socially awkward when what she wanted was so freaking clear! She wanted to feel his touch. She wanted to taste those lips...She _wanted_...She wanted_ him!_

_"Goddess!"_ she exclaimed, storming out of the office.

* * *

><p>Thierry slipped into the limo alongside Ash and James. The current task was to attempt finding the fourth Wildpower and convincing him or her to be on their side. Bad news was that he had no clue where to even begin. It wasn't as if he could just walk into a club and ask a vampire if they'd seen a person who could emit blue fire.<p>

Sensing Thierry's distress, Ash asked, "What's wrong with you?"

Thierry gave the Redfern a side glance, shaking his head. "This is madness. We haven't the slightest clue where this Wildpower could be... There's no pattern and the Apocalypse grows closer."

"Lord Thierry, we'll find him or her. Whoever they are." James said, looking at the Lord with intentful eyes.

"I hope for the sake of mankind that you're right."

* * *

><p>Hannah was lost in thought when a knock on the door snapped her back into the real world.<p>

"Uh, come in!" she projected, placing the forgotten book on the coffee table. Mary-Lynnette walked in sheepishly. "Hey Mare." Hannah said, smiling.

"Hey, Hannah... Are you okay?"

Hannah frowned. "Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Well, the past couple of weeks you've been kind of MIA and you were suppose to be downstairs an hour ago for-"

"Oh goddess!" Hannah yelled, jumping up and covering her mouth. "That was today?"

Mary-Lynnette nodded. "You were the one who planned it... I just figured something was off considering you were so excited two weeks ago..."

Her face flushed and her knees gave out. She landed on the chair and covered her face in shame. Instantly she felt Mary-Lynnette's hands attempting to comfort her.

"It's okay, we can reschedule..."

"No," Hannah muffled through her hands, gasping as a sob shook from within her. "I'm not that upset because of that.."

"Then what's wrong?" Mary-Lynnette stopped touching Hannah's back and looked intently as the blonde shook her head.

"Thierry and I... We're not connecting right now."

The brunette looked at her strangely. "You mean..."

"No, well, not just like that-" she stopped, trying to find the right words. "We haven't talked much at all, and when we do it's all about finding the Wildpower. And you know, I don't want to be selfish but I can't help but feel neglected."

"It's okay," Mare cooed.

Hannah shook her head. "It's a bit selfish. But I mean, this is the first lifetime where I'm actually together with him, and yet we can't catch a break. And all of it has just been building up and I feel...I feel-"

"Frustrated with the lack of attention he's giving you?" Mare finished for her and Hannah nodded.

"Is that bad?"

Mare shook her head. "Do you want to know something?"

Hannah nodded, "Sure."

Mary-Lynnette breathed, "I lasted a year without Ash and every month I felt more and more frustrated. I was so annoyed at the fact that everywhere I looked, people had their lovers with them and mine was gone so far away... All because I told him to. But you know what got me through that agonizing year?"

Hannah shook her head.

"I kept reminding myself why I was waiting so long. It was so he'd make up for all the bad things he'd done and change. Trust me, half of myself wasn't entirely sure he could do it. But I knew he'd come back and I knew we'd be together- stronger because we'd been apart for so long." She smiled.

"So what you're saying is that you got through it because you kept the most important thing in mind?"

"Yes," she answered. "The most important thing was that we'd end up together." She looked down at the gleaming ring on her left hand, blushing softly. "And in the end, isn't that what really matters? That you have your soulmate by your side- forever?"

"Yes, you're right." Hannah said, moving and giving Mary-Lynnette a friendly hug. And Hannah was being honest. Mary-Lynnette was right about it all. It honestly didn't matter much that she and Thierry weren't connecting right now because they still had each other.

"Thank you.." Hannah said, pulling away.

"For what?" she asked, smiling.

"For giving me a lot to think about."

Mare smiled warmly. "And I thought _you_ were the wise one here."

Hannah laughed.

* * *

><p>It was currently 6:30 p.m. and they were already in a club, drinking like there was no tomorrow.<p>

Ash downed another shot, glancing at Thierry. "It's okay, man. We'll have tomorrow to search again."

"He's right." James hiccuped, looking strangely at his glass like it was some kind of alien.

"I know," Thierry answered, obviously tired of being out on the streets for so long. But it was strange (Ha, pun intended:P ) how they just couldn't track down the Wildpower, it was as if something or some_one_ was hiding him/her on purpose. "I think those are enough drinks for one evening."

"Don't be such a lightweight Thierry." James retorted, completely forgetting about the 'Lord' title. "You'll never get through life brooding."

"Shh!" Ash said, holding his forefinger up to his own lips. "Don't say that to him James. He's sensitive..." he shook his head in mock horror. Thierry just groaned.

* * *

><p>As soon as Hannah walked into Thierry's office, she knew something was off. The night sky made the atmosphere so much thinner that she felt she was walking on glass. Hannah noticed him slumped in his chair, pulling on his highly disheveled hair. Through the silver cord she could feel his frustration. The exact mood she'd been in before giving herself a reality check.<p>

"Relax," Hannah pressed as she watched her soulmate give a large disheartened groan. It was an obvious sign that things weren't going as planned.

And how could they? Every day the apocalypse grew closer and to Thierry, it seemed like none of the Daybreaker's were ready. Sure they'd been training but without the Fourth WildPower- all the exertion was rendered useless.

"I can't- I can't calm down Hannah." he stated, throwing a stack of papers onto the floor. First off, he had no idea what they were even for and second, well, there was no second reason. Befuddled, Thierry sighed, slamming his forehead onto the edge of his desk as hard as he could without breaking it.

"Thierry!" Hannah yelled, moving towards him and grabbing a hold of his shoulders. She gently mimicked massaging motions in an attempt to keep the peace before all hell broke loose. "That is certainly _not_ going to fix anything so stop."

"I can't... No one is ready for what's coming. I have to-"

"Nothing," she interrupted, her hands stopped rubbing his shoulders. "Thierry, you're trying to carry everyone else when you don't have to. They're not kids anymore- they know what they're doing and what's at stake here. It's not your job to keep them in check."

He sighed, tired. "But it is, love. I'm their leader. I'm suppose to keep things going at a certain pace. Otherwise this all ends in disaster for us." Obviously she still hadn't heard about James getting completely smashed and Ash pulling off another shenanigan with Quinn. As far as Thierry knew, they were definately still kids.

"Hey, don't think like that." she whispered, moving closer so that her lips grazed his cheek. "We will win. We're stronger in so many ways. Just stay focused without letting it get to your head."

Thierry chuckled lightly. "How did I get so lucky?"

Hannah smiled, wrapping her arms intimately around him in a backwards hug. "I ask myself that everyday."

They let the moment linger in silence before Thierry suddenly frowned. "Sometimes... A lot actually, I wish things were different."

This caught her off guard and she stiffened. "What are you going on about?"

"There are days when I look at you and I wish with everything I am that I were human. Maybe then we could be happy... Normal. Maybe you'd be perfectly safe."

She couldn't believe what he was saying. And what was weird was that this was totally out of the blue. On the contrary, she was very happy with their current status as a couple. "Thierry, are you not happy with me like this?"

"No! I mean, yes..." he groaned, closing his eyes. Hannah moved away, removing her arms and crossing them over her chest. "We're happy right now. But I just wish I were normal. We'd have so much ahead of us. We could've grown old together, had kids, lived... Instead I'm stuck like this while dragging you down with me."

She gaped. "You think you're holding me back from living?"

"I'm holding you back from being you. Who you should be."

Hannah sighed this time, looking down. "This is me. This is my life. Don't you get it Thierry? Surely I thought you'd understand by now."

"What?"

"It was meant to be this way. Face it, I wasn't meant to live normal- otherwise I wouldn't have died way back in my first life. That destiny- that ideal life I should've lived: having kids, growing up; it's not me. It's not who I am. Never was and never will."

"It could-"

"No. We're destined for a reason. I need you and you need me." Her eyes stared deeply into his own and saw a spark of reassurance.

"When did you get so wise?" he joked.

Hannah smiled genuinely while moving her hand through his white blond hair. "I've had a lot of lives to realize what matters the most."

Thierry's eyes warmed and he took her hand, gently placing a kiss on the inside of her palm as the silver cord hummed between them. "I love you Hannah."

She moved the chair so she could sit in his lap. Immediately his arms circled her and pressed her as close to him as possible. There was a comfortable silence before he spoke again.

"I'm sorry for being to distant lately, I know it's been driving you insane."

Hannah frowned, remembering her earlier mood. "I thought about just jumping you before bed," she joked, intertwining their hands. "It did drive me insane how we practically avoided each other."

"Sorry about that, I promise I'll do my best to not make you feel that way again, okay?"

She licked her lips, smiling warmly. "Okay." she kissed him again and he deepened the kiss, his hands caressing her sides. The silver cord hummed even more profound and their minds combined, enveloping them in their own little world. It was perfect.

...Until a sudden crash of glassware snapped them back to reality. Thierry furrowed his eyebrows and Hannah gave him a perplexed look.

The only thing that could be heard throughout the mansion was Ash's laughter and James repeatedly apologizing.

Thierry sighed. _Goddess help us._

* * *

><p><em>Sooooo, this one was a bit out of character- I know. But I felt the need for there to be some change. A change in the mood of how the characters are portrayed. I hope it wasn't too boring for you guys and I pray none of you will shun me forever and forever. Lol... So I made my first lasagna today- from scratch of course. I have to say it was pretty dang tasty.<em>

_A/N: I DO have a fictionpress account for... Original stuff. Check that out if you want!... I'm whispering in italic. Haha. Sorry- I think I've been ruffied. Jk._

_-Fanatic4Fiction (AKA ThatsNotMyMonkey)_


End file.
